The Ruler Of The Rings: The Partnership Of The Ring
by HeinzDoofenshmirtz
Summary: Phindo is on a quest to destroy the One Ring. This is my first fanfic so if you don't like something, go easy on me, okay? Credit to 14AmyChan for the cover image.
1. Prologue: Near-Forgotten Memories

Prologue:

Near-Forgotten Memories

It seems as though what was has almost been forgotten, because most of the people who remember have long since died. I shall tell this story to the best of my ability, because time has blurred my memory as much as anyone else's. This is the story of the One Ring, and it goes something like this:

It all began with the rings. Three were given to elves, tall, immortal warriors who were unimaginably wise; they didn't trust the rings so they immediately took them off. Seven were given to the dwarfs, who didn't wear them, but put them in their prized collection. And nine were given to sons of Man, but Man was greedy and selfish, and kept the rings for themselves.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to anyone, in Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doof, the dark lord, Sauron, forged another ring, one with the power to control all the other rings, into it he poured his hatred, anger, and willingness to destroy all things, one ring to rule them all.

The elves found out of this, and formed a massive army of elves, dwarfs, and men to defeat Sauron's army. And so, a great battle ensued, and a massive amount of blood was spilled that day. It was not until the heir to the throne of Man grabbed a shard of his blade, which shattered in battle, and cut the ring from the hand of Sauron, that the battle was won. But even though Sauron had been defeated, the ring was still intact, the ring was still warm, so it's fiery inscription could still be read, Sauron's life force was attached to his ring, so as long as it lived, so did he. Man had the chance to destroy the ring in the fires of Mount Doof, the one place where it could be destroyed, but the ring manipulated it's holder, and so, Man kept it; But it was a costly mistake, the return party was ambushed on the trail, and the ring was lost, until one day, somebody picked it up.

For two hundred and fifty years, the ring was kept in the company of the creature Krrlum, whose cave lay hidden below the Misty Mountains. Then, one day, the ring decided that it's time had come. The ring abandoned Krrlum, who had become attached to the ring so much that he drove himself over the edge when he thought he lost it. But then, something happened that the One Ring didn't expect; a hobbit, Lilbo Baggins, of the Shire. He then kept the ring in his possession for sixty years, until…something unexpected happened.


	2. Chapter 1: Lilbo's Birthday

Chapter 1:

Lilbo's Birthday

In the Shire, sixty years after Lilbo found the ring in Krrlum's cave, there was another hobbit sitting under a tree. His name was Phindo Baggins, Lilbo's nephew. He had a seemingly odd triangle head, curly red hair, and has never left the Shire in his life. He was sitting under a tree, when suddenly, he heard a wagon coming down the road. He hopped up and ran over to it, he had been expecting it. The person in the wagon was none other than Mondalf the Grey, the wandering wizard, he was best known for his amazing fireworks, and was the one who had accompanied Lilbo on his adventure sixty years earlier.

"You're late." Phindo said to him once he had caught up to his wagon; Mondalf stopped the cart; "a wizard is never late, Phindo Baggins, he arrives exactly when he means to, and not a moment before or after." They both stared at each other for awhile before they started laughing happily. Phindo hopped onto the wagon and said "It's good to have you back, Mondalf! Although not everyone is as excited as me, after that adventure you took my uncle on, people have been saying that you bring trouble." "Well," said Mondalf, "I doubt that I could bring trouble this time." "Did you bring the fireworks?" Phindo asked, "Yes I did," Said Mondalf, "They're in the back." Mondalf stopped the wagon and Phindo got out, "Anyway, good to have you back. I'll see you later for the party!" he said before rushing off.

The center of town was busy today, they were all preparing for Lilbo's 111th birthday. After going on that adventure sixty years earlier, Lilbo became well-known in the Shire, and the whole town was celebrating with a big party.

Meanwhile, Mondalf headed over to Lilbo's hole. Now this isn't any ordinary hole, this is a hobbit hole, so that means a nice home, good food, and, unfortunately for regular men, low ceilings. When Mondalf got to the gate, there was a sign that read: "No admittance, except on party business." Mondalf ignored the sign and knocked on the door. A voice said "No admittance, except on party business!" "How about for an old friend?" Mondalf replied. The door opened to reveal Lilbo, whose appearance had grown older since they had last seen each other; he smiled and said "Mondalf! How unexpected of you to show up!" and he allowed him in.

Lilbo had changed quite a bit since Mondalf had last seen him; "I'm writing a book, Mondalf, it's called "There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale"" But Mondalf wasn't listening, and while he talked about heading to Rivendell because the Elves allowed him to retire there, Mondalf looked around and saw an old map of Middle-Earth, and then noticed that Lilbo seemed to be constantly tugging at something in his pocket. Lilbo then told him that he planned to leave for Rivendell after the party, and that he was leaving everything to Phindo, and Mondalf asked "and the ring?" knowing what Lilbo had in his pocket, and he said "yes, and the ring…yes…" although he seemed hesitant to do so.

Later that night the party started, and Mondalf started lighting his fireworks, which exploded into fascinating shapes and colors. Everybody was dancing, eating, and having a good time. Yet nobody noticed two hobbits sneaking around to Mondalf's pile of unlit fireworks. These two hobbits were called Carl and Beckham, they were Phindo's cousins and they were sneaky, thieving, and not too bright. Carl started digging through the fireworks, "which one?" he asked. "The big one, and hurry!" said Beckham. Carl quickly grabbed the biggest one in the pile and they hurried off. Then they light it and stick it in the ground, but Beckham said "no, no you don't stick it in the ground!" "Then how do you do it!?" asked Carl; but the rocket already took off leaving both hobbits standing there, covered in soot.

The rocket exploded loudly, getting everyone's attention, and then it formed into a giant red, flaming dragon. Everyone screamed as the dragon soared lowly above the town, scaring everybody, until it dissipated into nothingness. Mondalf went over to the place where he had seen the rocket launch, and pulled out the two hobbits, still covered in soot. "It's okay everyone!" he shouted, trying to calm everyone down, "these two hobbits just accidentally lit that rocket! Everything is alright!" After that, everyone calmed down, and they went back to partying. Phindo went over to Carl and Beckham and said, "you two lit that rocket on purpose, didn't you?" "We couldn't help ourselves Phindo!" said Beckham, "we wanted to see what it did!" "Well, you might want to hold off on anymore tricks tonight, guys, 'cause uncle Lilbo is about to speak."

Lilbo then got on stage and started to speak, "Thank you, everybody, for this wonderful party! I must say, it sure is a real pleasure turning one-hundred-and-eleven! But I'm afraid now I must retire, and I shall be doing so in Rivendell, because the Elves have so kindly allowed me to do so. So now I must say to you all one thing…" Lilbo reached into his pocket and put on the ring, "…farewell." And then he vanished!


	3. Chapter 2: One Ring To Rule Them All

Chapter 2:

One Ring To Rule Them All

The crowd gasped as Lilbo suddenly disappeared right in front of their very eyes! Nobody could have guessed that Lilbo was still there, just invisible. He walked back to his hole, still invisible; and, once he got inside, took off the ring, making him reappear. Mondalf was waiting for him when he came in.

"Mondalf!" Lilbo said as he walked into his kitchen "How did you get in here?" he asked. "I have my ways." Mondalf replied. "That's some ring you've got, one that can make people invisible." he said. "Yes, yes it is quite remarkable, I've grown quite attached to it, and I've been somewhat unwilling to let it go." Lilbo said, staring at the ring. "I've noticed" said Mondalf, then he mumbled "But that's not really a good sign." so that Lilbo couldn't hear him. Then Mondalf added "Phindo suspects something." "He should," said Lilbo, "He's a Baggins, and I'd be surprised if he didn't."

Lilbo continued to pack and Mondalf listening to him as he spoke to the ring; then he said something that caught his attention, Lilbo had called the ring "My precious." "Precious?" asked Mondalf "I believe that there was another who called it that, someone other than you." Lilbo ignored this and continued to pack.

When Lilbo was about to leave for Rivendell, Mondalf said "you still have the ring, Lilbo." Lilbo then took the ring out of his pocket and, very unwillingly, let it fall to the ground. After that Lilbo set off for Rivendell, and when he walked out the door, he said "Mondalf, I just thought of a good ending for my book. "And he lived happily ever after till the end of his days."" "That's a good ending" said Mondalf, smiling as he watched his old friend leave.

When Mondalf went back into the house, he looked at the ring, still lying on the floor. He went to pick it up, but as soon as he touched it, he felt a horrible eye of evil staring him right in the face. He immediately drew back from the ring, knowing that this was not an ordinary ring. Suddenly Phindo walked in; "Uncle Lilbo?" he called. He went into the living room and saw Mondalf standing in front of the fireplace. "Mondalf?" he asked, surprised, and Mondalf replied with "Your uncle has already left, Phindo. He left you everything he left behind, including his ring" he pointed to the ring on the floor. "Don't touch it!" he said as Phindo went to pick it up; he then picked it up with tongs, placed it in an envelope, and gave it to Phindo. "I'm going to find more information on this, until then, keep this hidden, secure, and don't let anyone know about it." With that, Mondalf hurried off to find more information, and Phindo put the envelope with the ring in it in a chest his uncle had left.

A few days later Mondalf came back, "Phindo, did you keep it safe?" he asked. Phindo assured him of it and then gave him the envelope back. Then Mondalf turned around and threw it into the fireplace. "Hey!" shouted Phindo, as the envelope burned up, revealing the ring inside. After a few seconds Mondalf took it out and gave it to Phindo. "Do you see anything, Phindo?" he asked. Phindo stared at it for awhile before saying "No…Wait…there's an inscription!" he said as fiery letters appeared on the outside of the ring. "It's written in Black Speech," said Mondalf "It says: "One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them, one ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them.""


	4. Chapter 3: Leaving the Shire

**A/N: Sorry I took so long, had a big project for school, then had a camping trip. So I just got back and I'm trying to update as quickly as possible, so bear with me, ok? Anyway, here it is:**

Chapter 3:

Leaving the Shire

"This is the One Ring that Sauron forged in the fires of Mount Doof in the second age of Middle-Earth." Mondalf said. He and Phindo were sitting at the table discussing the issue they were in, the ring was in the middle of the table, and it had cooled down so the inscription could no longer be seen. "Lilbo found It." said Phindo "In Krrlum's cave." "Yes" said Mondalf "for sixty years the ring remained in Lilbo's keeping, delaying his old age. But no more, for the ring has heard its master calling it." "But Sauron was destroyed!" said Phindo. But then they both looked down at the ring, it was whispering to them! "No, Phindo." Said Mondalf "Sauron's life force was tied to the ring, and the ring survived. Sauron is alive, and he needs only this ring to cover all the land in a second darkness. He is searching for it, and the ring is trying to get back to him too. He mustn't have it Phindo."

Suddenly, Phindo stands up and grabs the ring. "Then we hide it," he says "we keep it hidden, and never speak of it again. They don't know it's here…" he stops and turns to face Mondalf. "Do they, Mondalf?" Mondalf sighs and says "There is only one other who knew that Lilbo had the ring. I searched everywhere for the creature Krrlum, but the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him, but amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned two words…"

_SHIRE! BAGGINS!_

"Shire. Baggins. But that would lead them here!" Phindo said. Meanwhile, two black riders rode toward the shire. "Who goes there?" A hobbit said to them. One of the riders takes a sword and slams it down into the hobbit's head. Back in the shire, Phindo tries to get Mondalf to take the ring. "Take it!" he said. "Don't tempt me Phindo! I would use this ring from a desire to do good, but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine." Said Mondalf. "Well it can't stay here in the shire!" Phindo said. "No!" said Mondalf "No, it can't." Phindo seemed to know what Mondalf was implying: that he leave the Shire as soon as possible.

Phindo began to pack hastily. "What should I do?" he said. "Leave." Said Mondalf "and leave quickly." "Where do I go?" he said. "Get out of the Shire, head for the village of Bree." said Mondalf as he grabbed all his stuff. "Bree. What about you?" asked Phindo. "I'll be waiting for you, at the Inn of the Prancing Platypus. But first I must go see the head of my order, Doofenman the White; he is both wise and powerful. Trust me Phindo, he'll know what to do. You'll have to leave the name Baggins behind you, for that name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel only by day, and stay off the road."

Phindo smiled, slipped the ring into his pocket, and said "I can cut across country easily enough with my Terrashoes." Mondalf smiled, Phindo liked to invent things, and Mondalf had helped with the Terrashoes himself, by adding magic to Phindo's shoe design, the Terrashoes allowed anyone wearing them to be able to walk across any terrain. "My dear Phindo," he said "Hobbits really are amazing creatures! You can learn all about their ways in one month, and yet after a hundred years, they can still surprise you." Suddenly, he heard some rustling in the bushes. "Get down!" he said. Phindo drops to the floor, and Mondalf looks down into the bushes and whacks them with his staff. "Ow!" said the object in the bush. Mondalf reaches into the bush and pulls out the object. It was Phindo's gardener, Ferbwise Gamgee, but everyone just called him Ferb.

"Confound it all Ferbwise Gamgee! Have you been eavesdropping?!" said Mondalf, quite annoyed. "I haven't dropped no eaves sir; honest" said Ferb, both breathless and afraid, "I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me." "It's a little late for trimming the bush, don't you think?" said Mondalf. "I heard raised voices." said Ferb. Mondalf immediately rounded on Ferb. "What did you hear?! Speak!" "N-n-n-nothing important; That is, I heard a great deal about a ring and a dark lord and something about the end of the world but… Please, Mister Mondalf sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anythin' –unnatural." Mondalf was shocked; Ferb had overheard everything, so they had no choice but to bring him along. "No." he said, turning to look at Phindo "Perhaps not. I have thought of a better use for you."

Early next morning, Mondalf and Phindo were riding out into the forest on Mondalf's horse. Ferb, who Mondalf had decided to take along with them, was encumbered with pots and pans and was trying to keep up with them. "Come on, Ferbwise! Keep up!" said Mondalf. When they finally stopped, Phindo got off. "Be careful, both of you" said Mondalf, "the enemy has many spies in his service: Birds, beasts." He turned to Phindo, "Is it safe?" he asked. Phindo patted his pocket. "Never put it on, for the agents of the dark lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Phindo, the ring is trying to get back to its master, it wants to be found." With that, Mondalf rode off, leaving Phindo and Ferb in the woods. After a while they continue on their journey. Soon they end up in a cornfield and Ferb stops suddenly. "This is it," he says. Phindo turns around "This is what?" he asks. "If I take one more step, it'll be the furthest away from home I've ever been." Phindo takes Ferb's arm, "Come on, Ferb, remember what Lilbo used to say "It's dangerous business, Phindo, going out your door. You step on the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no telling where you might be swept off to.""

*Doofenman's Isengard to-ower*

Mondalf rode up to the tall stone tower that stood before him, it belonged to Doofenman, often called the White Wizard, why his building had its own jingle he may never know. "Smoke rises from the mountain of Doof, the hour grows late, and Mondalf the grey rides to Isengard seeking my counsel. For that is why you have come, is it not…my old friend?" said Doofenman as he stepped out of the shadows. "Doofenman." said Mondalf as he bowed to him.

Later that day Doofenman and Mondalf were walking through the gardens of Isengard as Mondalf explains what happened. "Are you sure of this?" asked Doofenman, "Beyond any doubt." said Mondalf. "So, the ring of power has been found." said Doofenman; "All these long years it was in the Shire, under my very nose." said Mondalf; "Yet you didn't have the wit to see it." said Doofenman, "Your love of the halfling's leaf has clearly slowed your mind." "But we still have time," said Mondalf "Time enough to counter Sauron if we act quickly." "Time?!" said Doofenman "What time do you think we have?" They stroll through Doofenman's chamber, amidst ancient scrolls, books, numerous quills, and innumerable amounts of small bits of charred machinery labeled "self-destruct button". "Sauron has regained much of his former strength. He cannot yet take physical form, but his spirit hasn't lost any of its potency. Concealed within his fortress, the lord of Mordor sees all – his gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth, and flesh. You know of what I speak, Mondalf – a great eye…lidless…wreathed in flame." "The Eye of Sauron." said Mondalf. "He is gathering all evil to him." said Doofenman "Very soon he will summon an army great enough to launch an assault upon Middle-Earth." "You know this?" asked Mondalf "how?" "I have seen it." replied Doofenman.

They enter another chamber; this one was completely empty except for something sitting on a plinth, covered by a cloth, and a large chair, like a throne, sitting against the wall. "A Palantír is a dangerous tool, Doofenman." said Mondalf. "Why?" asked Doofenman, "Why should we fear to use it?" He uncovers the Palantír; it is a perfectly spherical ball, made of some sort of glass, with strange swirls in its depths. "Because they are not all accounted for, the lost Seeing Stones." said Mondalf "We don't know who else may be watching!" "How about Santa?" asked Doofenman. Mondalf rolled his eyes and said "No, not Santa, even though that guy totally owes me a pony from when I was five." The Eye of Sauron flashed briefly before Doofenman covered up the Palantír. He walks over and sits on his throne, "The hour is later than you think, Mondalf. Sauron's forces are already moving; The Nine have left Minas Morgul." Mondalf was shocked! "The Nine!" he said. "They crossed the River Isen on Midsummer's Eve, disguised as riders dressed in black." "They've reached the Shire?!" Mondalf exclaimed. "They will find the ring… and kill the one who carries it" said Doofenman, with an obvious amount of evil in his voice. "Phindo!" Mondalf exclaimed. He heads for the door, but Doofenman closes it with his mind and the other doors in turn. "You didn't seriously think that a hobbit could contend with the will of Sauron?" asked Doofenman "There are none who can. Against the power of Mordor there can be no victory. We must join with him, Mondalf. We must join with Sauron. It would be wise, my friend." At this, Mondalf became very angry; Doofenman the White had betrayed them! So he said "Tell me, "friend", when did Doofenman the wise abandon reason for madness?!"

With a shout, Doofenman jumped out of the throne and pointed his staff at Mondalf, throwing him up and pinning him against the far wall, then drops him heavily to the floor. Mondalf counters with his own staff, sending Doofenman onto his back. They battle back and forth until Doofenman uses his power to yank Mondalf's staff from his hands, and he advances on him with both staffs. "Aha! Not so hotsy-totsy now, are we, Mondalf the Grey?!" he said while Mondalf floated helplessly just above the ground. "What can I say, I gave you the choice to help me willingly, but you chose to take the path…OF PAIN!" Doofenman sends Mondalf flying up to the pinnacle of the tower. "Let's see how you enjoy the penthouse…OF EVIL!" And Doofenman locked the tower trapdoor. "Now let's work on a new evil jingle…how about _Doofenman Evil Dark Tower_…yeah, that's got a ring to it, but doesn't sound… yeah, we'll work on it."


	5. Chapter 4: Escape from the Black Riders

**A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting, I've been working on some of my other fanfics. Here's chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I am nowhere near lucky enough to own Phineas and Ferb or the Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 4:

Escape from the Black Riders

Ferb emerged from the corn field and onto a path in between the rows of tall crops. He looked around the path in all directions, not seeing Phindo anywhere. "Mister Phindo? Phindo! Phindo!" he called, starting to panic. Phindo appears from behind the bend in the path, looking puzzled. Ferb sighed and said "I thought I had lost you." "What are you talking about?" asked Phindo. "Mondalf told me "Don't you lose him, Ferbwise Gamgee!"" said Ferb "And I don't mean to." Phindo seemed amused by this "Ferb, we're still in the Shire!" he said "What could possibly happen?" All of a sudden, Beckham burst out of the cornfield, knocking over Phindo. Carl, close behind, barreled out too, knocking over Ferb. "Phindo?" said Beckham "Carl! It's Phindo." "Hello Phindo!" said Carl, hauling himself off of Ferb. As soon as they all got back on their feet, a very confused Phindo said "What're you two doing here?" "Hold this." said Beckham, tossing some vegetables to Ferb. Ferb gasped and said "You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Suddenly, they all heard a dog barking and a loud, angry, shouting voice. Beckham grabbed Phindo and ran off, followed by Carl. Ferb realized that he was still holding the produce, so he chucked over his shoulder and ran after the others. Farmer Maggot chased after them until Beckham, Phindo, and Carl stopped at the edge of a gorge. Ferb slammed into them from behind, sending all four hobbits rolling down the hill.

At the bottom of the hill, they all ended up in a tangled mess, and Beckham had landed in front of a pile of horse poo. "Well, that was close." he said. "Ow!" said Carl "I think i've broken something." He reached into his pack and pulled out a broken carrot. "Thanks a lot, guys" Ferb said sarcastically. "What?!" said Carl "That was just a shortcut." "A shortcut to what?" asked Ferb. "Mushrooms!" shouted Beckham. Ferb, Carl, and Beckham ran over to the mushrooms, savoring each bite. Phindo stopped and placed his ear to the ground. He faintly hears something coming. "Guys, I think we should get off the road." Sounds could be heard coming up the road. "Get off the road!" Phindo shouted "Quick!" The hobbits grabbed their stuff and hid under a large, overhanging tree root. Phindo looks out of a small hole and sees a black horse and a rider, clothed and hooded in black. His armored hand swept over the root. Phindo's eyes became glazed over as his finger strained to put on the ring. Ferb noticed this and hits him in the arm. Phindo snaps out of his trance, and Carl throws a bag of vegetables off into the forest to distract the rider. The rider whirls around and follows the sound, and the hobbits make a break for it. They run for a short distance then stop, gasping for air. "What was that?" Carl asked. Phindo just stared at the ring in his hand and said nothing.

Later, around nightfall, a black rider was patrolling the area. The hobbits were hiding behind the trees. "What's going on?" asked Beckham. "That black rider was looking for something…or someone." said Carl "Phindo?" "Get down!" said Ferb as the black rider leaves the area. "I have to leave the Shire." said Phindo "Ferb and I must get to Bree." "Right." said Carl "Doonkleberry Ferry. Follow me." As the hobbits made their way toward Doonkleberry Ferry, a second black rider appeared along their path. Phindo was delayed as the others ran on. The hobbits jumped over the fence and ran towards the river. The rider followed the chase, hot on Phindo's heels. "Run!" shouted Beckham "This way, follow me! Run!" "Get the rope, Ferb!" shouted Carl. "You don't have to yell, I'm right here." said Ferb. Ferb quickly undid the rope as Beckham started to push off. "Run Phindo, run!" they all shouted. Phindo came to the end of the dock and jumped as hard as he could, landing onto the raft. The rider stopped short of the water and squealed in frustration, an almost inhuman-sounding screech that echoed through the night. "How far to the nearest crossing?" Phindo asked, almost out of breath. "Brandywine Bridge." answered Carl "Twenty miles." Phindo relaxed and tried to get some rest, because he knew that he was going to need it.

**Be sure to read and review! And be sure to read my other stories as well!**


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting Strider

**A/N: Over 100 views! Thanks guys for reading! Also, reviews are highly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Curse you Perry the platypus for not letting me own Phineas and Ferb and the Lord of the Rings!**

Chapter 5:

Meeting Strider

The four hobbits finally arrived at the gates of Bree. They were soaking wet due to the pouring rain, and they just stood outside the gate, unsure of how to present themselves. Then Phindo went up to the door and knocked, a small peephole opened high above them; it looked around for a moment then it shut and another one closer to their eye level opened up. A wizened face stared back at them. "What do you want?" asked the gatekeeper. "We're heading for the Prancing Platypus." replied Phindo. The gatekeeper was surprised that four young hobbits would be so far from the Shire, and asking to stay at the inn at eleven at night. "Hobbits!" he exclaimed "Four Hobbits! What business brings you to Bree?" He opened the gate and swung his lantern down to see them. "We wish to stay at the inn." said Phindo "Our business is our own." "Alright, no offense, sir." said the gatekeeper "It's my job to question folks coming after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk around here, can't be too careful." and he stepped aside and let them pass.

The town of Bree was a busy place, filled with merchants, beggars, and people who were just plain weird. The hobbits made their way through the bustling crowd, until they came to a building with a teal sign that had a platypus on it. "This must be it, I guess." said Phindo, and they went inside. They all pulled off their hoods, glad to be out of the rain. Phindo stepped up to the bar, which towered over him. He caught the buffer's attention and said "We're friends of Mondalf the Grey, can you tell him we've arrived?" The buffer seemed confused "Mondalf?" he said "I haven't seen him in six months." The hobbits were all shocked, Mondalf hadn't arrived! "What do we do now?" asked Ferb. Phindo thought for a moment and said "We'll just have to wait until he comes." The next thing they knew, they were sitting in the tap room of the Prancing Platypus. The air was filled with smoke and men were laughing drunkenly. There were several people casting suspicious glances at the hobbits, who were worried that Mondalf might not show up. Just then, Carl came back from the bar holding a huge glass of beer. A very surprised Beckham asked "What's that?" "This, my friend…" replied Carl with a smug grin "…is a pint." Beckham's eyes widened "It comes in pints?" he asked, then he leaned over to Phindo and said "I'm getting one." Phindo sighed and shook his head as Beckham made himself comfortable amongst the drunken men. Phindo had run his drink through something he made, called an alcohol filter, which allowed it to keep its flavor without the alcohol in it. Carl and Beckham had chosen not to do the same, however, so they became intoxicated within a matter of minutes. Ferb leaned over to Phindo and whispered "That guy's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived." Pointing at a cloaked figure sitting in a dark corner of the room, with a hood that obscured his face from view. Phindo went over to the buffer and asked him who he was; he replied "That's one of them rangers. They're dangerous folk, wandering the wild. What his right name is I've never heard, but around here, he's known as Strider." Phindo glances over at Strider, who was still staring at him, and he started to fiddle with the ring in his hand. He could hear the ring whispering to him "Baggins. Baggins. Baggins. Baggins. Baggins…" Phindo snapped out of his trance, he looked over at Beckham, who was talking with the other drunks. "Yeah, I know a Baggins. He's over there, Phindo Baggins." Strider suddenly sat up, his attention fairly caught. Phindo ran over to the bar to stop Beckham from drunkenly rambling on further. "Beckham!" said Phindo. Suddenly, he tripped over someone's boot; he landed on his back and the ring went flying into the air. As Phindo caught it, it accidently slipped onto his finger, and he disappeared. The Bree people gasped and Strider was alarmed. As soon as the ring slipped onto Phindo's finger, the black riders were alerted and turned around, making for Bree.

Phindo, now in the shadow world, looked around, bewildered. Then, he saw a huge, flaming, lidless eye staring down at him; the Eye of Sauron! Sauron's voice spoke to Phindo "_You cannot hide! I see you! There is no life in the void, only death!_" Phindo tried to take off the ring, still staring at the enormous, flaming eye. Finally, Phindo managed to get the ring off of his finger, and he reappeared at Strider's table. Suddenly, Strider grabbed him by the arms; now that he had his hood off, Phindo could see that he had a somewhat young face, hair that seemed to be a bright shade of gold, and a slight unshaven look. "You draw too much attention to yourself." He said. Strider quickly carried him up the stairs to a room, they go in and he locks the door behind him. "I know that that's no trinket you carry." he said. "I carry nothing!" said Phindo, trying to deny that he had the ring. "Indeed." Said Strider, not believing him. "Are you afraid?" he said. "Yes." said Phindo. "Not nearly afraid enough, I know what hunts you." Suddenly, the door burst open and Ferb, Carl, and Beckham rushed in. "Let him go!" shouted Ferb "Or I'll make you wish you never met us!" Strider looked at Ferb and said "You have a stout heart, little hobbit, but that will not save you." Then he turned to Phindo and said "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Phindo. They're coming." The next morning, Strider took the hobbits into the wild. The riders suddenly burst through the gates of Bree, and the hobbits looked back at them while they snuck away. "What are they?" Phindo asked Strider. "They used to be Men, but Sauron gave them nine rings of power, now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgûl, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. They will never stop hunting you, Phindo." Strider kept leading them through the wild, the hobbits were unsure whether to trust him or not. "How do we know that this Strider is a friend of Mondalf?" asked Carl. "We don't know, but right now we have no choice but to trust him." said Phindo. "But where is he leading us?" asked Ferb. Strider overheard him and said "To Rivendell, Master Gamgee, to the House of Elrond." Ferb was shocked "Did you hear that!" he said "Rivendell! We're goin' to see the Elves!"

Meanwhile, Doofenman had his hand over the Palantir with the Eye of Sauron in the stone's depths. Doofenman appeared to be communicating with Sauron by pure thought. "The power of Isengard is at your command, Sauron, Lord of the Earth." Doofenman thought. "_Build me an army worthy of Mordor!_" Sauron spoke inside Doofenman's head. Doofenman walked out of the chamber and said "Orcs! We've got work to do!" On the pinnacle of the tower, Mondalf saw large trees being felled under Doofenman's orders. He was using a machine that he called the "If-A-Tree-Fell-In-The-Forest-Inator" Every time one fell, it would utter the word "Doofenshmirtz". "Why do the trees say "Doofenshmirtz" when they fall down?" asked Doofenman "I don't even know why I would make the trees say the name of some random person that's not me, let alone anything at all!" Doofenman eventually got over that fact, and continued to make more trees fall down.

Strider and the hobbits were resting in an overhang near the summit of a hill with the ruins of a watchtower on top of it. Strider opens his bag and hands the hobbits four small swords. "These are for you, keep them close." he said "I'm going to have a look around, stay here." Phindo sleeps for awhile then he wakes up with a start, he turned around to see Ferb, Carl, and Beckham cooking over a fire. "What are you doing?!" shouted Phindo; knowing that a fire would attract the Ringwraiths, he ran over to them, shouting "Put it out, you fools, put it out!" and dumped the cooking water on the fire. The others started to complain, but then they heard a Nazgûl's cry and they all jumped up and drew their swords as five Ringwraiths closed in on the hill. "Go!" shouted Phindo, and they all ran to the top of the hill. The Ringwraiths quickly shoved Ferb, Carl, and Beckham aside to try and get to Phindo. Phindo backs up and, out of other options, puts the ring on his finger. Suddenly, the Nazgûls' true forms were revealed to him, shining like ghostly kings. The king reached for the ring, and the ring tried to reach for the king, but Phindo pulled his hand back. The king stabbed Phindo in the shoulder with his sword, pinning him to the ground. Phindo cried out in pain as the king reached for the ring again. At that moment, Strider leapt over Phindo, and attacked the Ringwraiths with his sword and a torch. "Time for a game of "Poke the Ringwraith with a torch!"" shouted Strider, launching himself at the Ringwraiths. Phindo managed to find the strength to pull the ring off his finger, reappearing in the middle of an anguished scream. Ferb ran over to Phindo and tried to comfort him while Strider continued to fight off the Ringwraiths. Finally, Strider managed to set them on fire, causing them to run off, shrieking. "Strider! Help him, Strider!" yelled Ferb. Strider runs over to Phindo and said "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade, this is beyond my skill to heal, he needs Elvish medicine." "We're six days away from Rivendell!" said Ferb "He'll never make it!" As Strider carried Phindo on his shoulders, Phindo started mumbling nonsense, and Ferb wondered if they would ever get to Rivendell before it was too late.

Back at Isengard, craters had been opened up because of all the trees that Doofenman had pulled down, and a forge had been built at the base of the tower, where thousands of Orcs were working. High above, Mondalf whispered to a moth that had flow to the top of the tower. He whispered one last command to the moth before letting it go and watching it flutter off. Down in the caverns of Isengard, Orcs were forging weapons and armor, and hundreds of helmets and swords were piling up. Doofenman watched with pride, and walked over to a group of Orcs surrounding a machine. "Is it ready to use?" asked Doofenman. "Yes, sir," said a small Orc "but there is no way to power it, and you still haven't told us what it is, sir." "Well," said Doofenman "for your information, this wonderful machine, made by yours truly, is called the Copy-And-Paste-Inator and it will copy the more powerful Orc DNA I created by combining Orc DNA with certain elements using my Combine-Inator, and turn it into a more powerful breed of Orcs for an army worthy of Mordor!" "And as for the issue about no way to power it…well, just watch." Doofenman stepped back and raised his staff, which glowed brightly with power. Suddenly, a bright beam of lightning came out of the staff and hit the Copy-And-Paste-Inator right on a large lightning rod on the side of the machine. Immediately, the machine crackled to life, and started spitting out extremely large Orcs. Doofenman watched and grinned in delight. "That was really impressive, sir." said the small Orc.

**Behold! The Read-And-Review-Inator!**

**ZAP!**

**Now, read and review! (Please.)**


	7. Chapter 6: Rivendell

**A/N: The italicized text means they're talking in Elvish.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Phineas and Ferb or Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 6:

Rivendell

Strider and the hobbits were resting behind a gathering of cave trolls that had been turned to stone. Ferb was trying hard to keep Phindo conscious, but he was still struggling. "Look, Mr. Phindo!" said Ferb "It's Mr. Lilbo's trolls!" Phindo didn't respond; he was getting colder by the minute, and small Nazgûl sounds were coming from him. Ferb turned to Strider, "He's going cold!" he said. "He's passing into the shadow world," Strider said "he will soon become a wraith like them." They heard the wraiths cry out into the night; Phindo cried out too, as if to answer them. "They're close" said Carl. They hurriedly looked for Kingsfoil weed to help slow the poison. Suddenly, a sword was up against Strider's throat! "What's this?" said a female voice "A ranger caught off his guard?" Phindo looked up towards the voice, and he saw an Elf-lady with long, red hair riding a white horse. She dismounted and kneeled down toward him. "Phindo…" she said "_I am Canwin; I have come to help you._" The other hobbits stared at her in amazement. "Who is she?" asked Carl. "She's an Elf." said Ferb. Canwin turned to Strider and said "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father. I've been looking for you for 2 days." Strider helped mount Phindo onto Canwin's horse and said "_Stay with the hobbits. I will send horses back for you._" "_I'm the faster rider._" said Canwin "_I'll take him._" "_The road is too dangerous._" said Strider, fearing for her safety. "_Phindo's dying._" said Canwin "_If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him._" Strider, seeing that there was no arguing with her, said "_As you wish._" Smiling, Canwin mounted her horse, with Phindo behind her, and rode off.

Canwin rode on as the Nazgûl gave chase. One of the Wraiths closed in on Phindo, trying to snatch the ring from him, but Canwin rode faster. When Canwin crossed the river, the Nazgûl stopped at the edge of the water. They screeched loudly, seemingly terrified of entering the river. "Give up the halfling, she-Elf!" shouted one of the Wraiths. Canwin drew her sword, "If you want him, come and claim him!" she said, in a challenging tone. They drew their swords and urged their reluctant horses across the river. Canwin began to chant to the river in Elvish, the language of the elves, and the water suddenly flooded the river, and the Nazgûl were washed away by the powerful current. Then, Phindo slipped off the horse, weaker than ever. Canwin rushed to him, and, since Phindo was not going to last for much longer, gave him an elvish blessing that would save his life; then, Phindo's whole world turned white.

When Phindo awoke, he was lying in a huge bed surrounded by beautiful scenery. He looked around, still half-asleep, and asked "Where am I?" "You are in the house of Elrond." said a voice "And it is 10 o'clock in the morning, on October the 24th, if you want to know." Phindo turned around and saw Mondalf sitting on the edge of the bed, smoking a pipe. "Mondalf!" said Phindo, happily. "Yes…I'm here." said Mondalf "And you're lucky to be here, too. A few more hours and you would've been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear hobbit!" "What happened, Mondalf?" asked Phindo "Why didn't you meet us?" "Oh, I'm sorry, Phindo…I was delayed." From somewhere far away, they could hear Doofenman shout "Flashback!"

Earlier, at Isengard, Doofenman was using his powers to flip Mondalf about. At one point, he dangled him dangerously over the edge of the tower. "Friendship with Doofenman isn't lightly thrown aside." He said "One ill turn deserves another. It is over! Embrace the power of the ring…or embrace your own destruction!" Then, a moth flew close to Mondalf; the same moth that he had sent to bring help! Doofenman hurled Mondalf back onto the platform, and Mondalf stood up. "There is only one Ruler of the Ring!" he said, backing towards the edge of the tower "Only one who can bend it to his will. And he. Does. Not. Share. Power!" Mondalf jumped off the edge of the tower, landing on the back of a giant eagle that the moth had brought. "What! No!" shouted Doofenman, as Mondalf flew away "Curse you Mondalf the Grey!"

"Mondalf? Are you ok?" asked Phindo as Mondalf snapped out of his flashback "You know, if you were flashing back just then, I couldn't see it." "Oh…yes, I'm ok." said Mondalf. At that moment, Ferb came in and ran over to Phindo. "Phindo! You're awake!" he said, happily. "Ferb has hardly left your side." said Mondalf "By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend." Then, an Elf who Phindo presumed to be Elrond entered the room. Phindo didn't dare tell him, but he thought that Elrond looked a little like a rhesus monkey wearing a powdered wig. "Welcome to Rivendell, Phindo Baggins." He said. Phindo went outside and was greeted by his friends, and then he saw a familiar figure sitting in a stone seat, reading a book. "Lilbo!" shouted Phindo. Lilbo got up and walked over to Phindo. "Ah, Phindo, my lad!" Phindo leafed through Lilbo's book. ""There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale by Lilbo Baggins."" he read aloud "This is wonderful!" "I meant to go back," said Lilbo "but age has finally caught up with me." Then, they sat and talked for a while, knowing that the ring would be safe here in Rivendell.

**Man, I am getting good at this. Thanks for all the views!**

**Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Council of Elrond

**A/N: This chapter contains probably my favorite scene in the entire story! I enjoyed writing this chapter, and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**Disclaimer: I have said it before and I will say it again: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 7:

The Council of Elrond

Elrond and Mondalf watched Phindo and Ferb from a balcony as they packed. Elrond looked down at Phindo and said "His strength returns." "That wound will never fully heal." said Mondalf "He will carry it for the rest of his life." Elrond went over to a desk and poured some wine. "And yet to have come so far, still bearing the ring, the hobbit has shown extraordinary resistance to its evil." Mondalf turned to him and said "It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Phindo." Elrond turned to face him. "Mondalf," he said "the enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are moving in the east, his eye is fixed on Rivendell, and you tell me that Doofenman has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin." "His treachery runs deeper than you know." said Mondalf "Doofenman has crossed Orcs with goblin-men; he is cloning an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Doofenman is coming for the ring." Elrond looked at Mondalf with the utmost seriousness; "This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves." he said "We don't have the strength to fight off both Mordor and Isengard!" Mondalf was at a loss for words; his whole plan had just been foiled! "Mondalf," said Elrond "the ring cannot stay here." They both looked out the window at some new arrivals. A man, an Elf and companions, and a party of Dwarves were all gathered in the main courtyard. They had arrived because Elrond was holding a meeting with representatives from all of Middle-Earth on what to do with the ring. "This peril belongs to all Middle-Earth." Said Elrond "They must decide now how to end it." He turned back to Mondalf and said "The time of the Elves is over- my people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches; they care nothing for the troubles of others." "It is in Men that we must place our hope." said Mondalf. "Men?" said Elrond, scathing "Men are weak. It is because of Men that the ring survives. I was there, Mondalf. Three thousand years ago…when Isildur took the ring. I was there the day the strength of Men failed. It should've ended that day, but evil was allowed to continue. The line of kings is broken. There is no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, and leaderless." "There is one who could unite them," said Mondalf "one who could reclaim the throne of Gondor." Elrond turned to Mondalf, both of them knowing who they were speaking of. "He turned from that path long ago." said Elrond "He has chosen exile." Then Elrond turned and walked off, leaving Mondalf there to consider what was to happen next.

Later that evening, Strider was sitting in a shrine to Isildur, reading a book. Then, the man who had arrived earlier came in and regarded a large wall painting of Isildur raising a broken sword against Sauron. He turned around and saw Strider. "You are no Elf!" he said. "The Men of the South are welcome here." said Strider. "Who are you?" asked the man. "I am a friend to Mondalf the Grey." said Strider. The man smiled and said "Then we are here on a common purpose…friend." The man turned to the shrine in the middle of the room and saw the broken sword lying there. He picked up the haft and started feeling it. "The shards of Narsil!" the man exclaimed "The blade that cut the ring from Sauron's hand!" He ran his finger up the blade and cut himself. "It's still sharp!" he said in amazement. He turned to Strider, who was watching him, and added, in disdain, "But no more than a broken heirloom!" He returned the sword carelessly and it clattered to the ground. He hesitated, then he walked away. Strider picked up the haft and set it in place with the other shards. From behind him, Canwin said "Why do you fear the past? You are Isildur's heir, not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate." "The same blood flows in my veins." Said Strider, turning to face her "Same weakness." "Your time will come." said Canwin "You will face the same evil, and you will defeat it." They sat in silence for a while before Canwin asked "_Do you remember when we first met?_" "_I thought I had strayed into a dream._" said Strider. "_Do you remember what I told you?_" she asked. "You said you'd bind yourself to me." Said Strider "Forsaking the immortal life of your people." "And to that I hold." said Canwin "I would rather share one lifetime with you than all the ages of this world alone." Then, Canwin took off her necklace, with an Elvish pendant on it, and gave it to Strider. "I choose a mortal life." she said. "You cannot give me this!" said Strider, shocked. "It is mine to give to whom I wish…" said Canwin "…like my heart." Then, they both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.

The next morning, at the Council of Elrond, Mondalf and Phindo, along with everyone who had arrived yesterday evening, sat in a semicircle around a stone pedestal. Elrond stood up and said "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom." He gestured to the pedestal and said "Bring forth the ring, Phindo." Phindo stood up, set the ring on the pedestal, and sat back down. The man from the South stood up and said "So it's true…" Elrond looked at him and asked "Who might you be?" The man said "I'm Irvinmir, and I tagged along with the Dwarves when they stopped for lunch. I'm just lucky to be here!" One of the Dwarves said "Wow. How come none of us noticed him until just now?" Irvinmir turned to address the council and said "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found." He walked over to the pedestal and reached out towards the ring. Then, Elrond quickly stood up and shouted "Irvinmir!" telling him that he should sit down, which he did. "It is a gift." He said "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring?" He got up and started pacing as he said "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let's use it against him!" Strider suddenly stood up and said "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Irvinmir turned to face him and said "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Then, an Elf with an Indian accent and a high, squeaky voice suddenly stood up and said "He is no mere ranger. He is Jeragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." "Jeragorn?" said Irvinmir, in shock "This…is Isildur's heir?" "And heir to the throne of Gondor." said the Elf. Phindo looked wide-eyed at Jeragorn. If only he had known earlier that he had been helped by the rightful king of Gondor! Jeragorn looked at the Elf and said "_Sit down, Baljolas._" Irvinmir turned back to Jeragorn and said "Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Then returned to his seat. "Jeragorn is right." said Mondalf "We cannot use it." "You have only one choice." said Elrond "The ring must be destroyed." The Dwarf that had spoken up before said "Then what are we waiting for?" The Dwarf grabbed an axe and swung it down with full force. He struck the ring, but was repelled back, throwing him to the ground. The ring remained intact with shards of the axe all around it. "The ring cannot be destroyed, Bufli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess." said Elrond "The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doof. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." After a moment, Elrond added "One of you must do this." After several moments of dead silence, Irvinmir stood up and said "One doesn't simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume! Not with ten thousand men could you do this! It's insane!" Baljolas stood, indignantly, and said "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" Bufli jumped up and said "Oh, and I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" "And if we fail, what then?!" said Irvinmir "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" "I'll be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!" shouted Bufli. There was mass commotion going on as the council members argued with each other. "Never trust an Elf!" shouted Bufli "Especially not a nerd Elf!" "Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?!" shouted Mondalf "None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Throughout all this, Phindo remained seated, staring at the ring. Suddenly, determination dawned on Phindo's face as he realized what he had to do. He stood up, took a few steps toward the arguing council, and shouted "I'll take it!" At first, no one heard him, but he said it again, and, slowly, the noise died down and they all turned to look at him, astonished. "I'll take the ring to Mordor." said Phindo, and after a few silent moments, he added "Though…I don't know the way." Mondalf walked over to him and said "I will help you bear this burden, Phindo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Jeragorn stood up and said "Forgive me for asking, but aren't you a little young to be embarking on a dangerous quest to Mordor to destroy the One Ring, from which you may not come back alive?" Phindo smiled and said "Yes, yes I am." Jeragorn smiled back and said "Then if by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He kneeled down in front of Phindo and said "You have my sword." "And you have my bow." Said Baljolas, walking over to join them. "And my axe!" said Bufli, casting a grim look at Baljolas as he joined the group. "You carry the fate of us all, little one." Said Irvinmir as he walked over to them "If this indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Then, Ferb jumped out of the bushes and ran over to join them. "Mr. Phindo isn't goin' anywhere without me!" he said, eagerly. "No indeed," said Elrond, amused "it's hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you're not." Then, Carl and Beckham emerged from behind the pillars and ran over to join them. "Wait, we're coming too!" they said. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" said Carl. "Anyway," said Beckham "you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing." "Well, that rules you out, Beck." said Carl. Elrond considered this decision and said "Nine companions… So be it! You shall be… the Partnership of the Ring!" After a few moments of epic silence, Beckham said "Great! Where are we going?"

**I love that last scene. It's just so awesome!**

**Anyway, now to something important. I've been struggling to find a good cover image for this story, but I haven't been able to find one. And if you knew me, you would know that I'm a terrible artist. So, if you or someone you know can help me find a good cover image for this story, please let me know in the PMs or in the reviews. Once again, this is important and all suggestions will be considered, so don't be shy. Oh, and if you find me one that I like, I'll credit you for it in the story's summary.**

**So, with that being said, please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 8: The Watcher

**A/N: Over two hundred views! Thanks, everyone who's reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 8:

The Watcher

Lilbo drew out a small sword from a trunk and gave it to Phindo, who examined it with wide eyes. "My old sword, Sting!" said Lilbo. "It's so light!" exclaimed Phindo. "Yes…" said Lilbo "…Made by the Elves, you know. The blade glows blue when Orcs or Goblins are close. And it's times like that, Phindo, that you must be extra careful!" Then, Lilbo reached into the trunk again and pulled out what seemed to be a chain mail shirt with intricate patterns on it. "Here's a lovely thing… Mithril!" he said "As light as a feather…and as hard as dragon scales! Let me see you put it on." As Phindo began to unbutton his shirt, the ring was revealed, hanging from a silver chain. Lilbo saw it and said "Oh! M-my old ring! I would very much like to hold it again…" as he reached his hands out towards the ring. Phindo closed his hands over the ring, knowing that Lilbo had spent too much time with the ring already. Then, transformed by the power of the ring, Lilbo lashed out. His eyes grew dark circles around them, his teeth turned jagged and yellow, and he let out a strangled cry of anger. Phindo jumped back in surprise, clutching his hands over the ring, but then, just as quickly as it came, it was gone. Lilbo realized what he had done, and started to break down. "I'm sorry I brought this upon you, my boy…" said Lilbo "…I'm sorry that you must carry this burden." As Phindo went over to him and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, they heard Baljolas say "Where is my bow?" "In the courtyard." said Bufli. Later, as Phindo was packing, he heard Baljolas say "And my arrows?" "In the bathroom." said Bufli.

The Partnership had gathered at a stone bridge at the edge of Rivendell to set off on their journey. Elrond looked at the faces of all of them and said "The Ring-Bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doof. On you who travel with him no oath or bond is laid, to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. And may the blessings of Elves, Men, and all free folk go with you." Phindo walked uncertainly in front of the group, until he came to a fork in the road. "Mordor, Mondalf," Phindo whispered softly to Mondalf "Is it to the left or to the right?" "Left" said Mondalf. So Phindo headed to the left.

Mondalf was guiding the Partnership through the Pass of Caradhras, in a terrible blizzard. They were making very slow progress, because the weather was getting worse by the minute. Suddenly, they heard a loud, booming voice echoing through the mountain. "There is an evil voice in the air!" shouted Baljolas over the sound of snow. "It's Doofenman!" cried Mondalf. Suddenly, a boulder fell off the mountain and landed close to the Partnership. "He's trying to bring down the mountain!" shouted Jeragorn "Mondalf, we must turn back!" "No!" shouted Mondalf, as he climbed up onto a ledge and tried to calm down the mountain. Suddenly, lightning struck the top of the mountain, sending a large amount of snow and ice cascading towards the Partnership below! Baljolas quickly grabbed Mondalf and pulled him away from the edge just before the ice-fall hit. The avalanche cascaded over the Partnership, and the snow buried them completely. After a few moments, they popped their heads out of the snow. "We must get off the mountain!" shouted Irvinmir "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" shouted Jeragorn. "If we cannot pass over the mountain, let's go under it." Said Bufli "Let's go through the Mines of Moria! My cousin, Balin, will give us a hearty dwarf welcome!" Mondalf looked uneasy, for he knew what lurked in that mine, something that the Dwarves had awoken long ago, something fierce and powerful. "Let the Ring-Bearer decide." Said Mondalf, grimly. They all turned to look at Phindo, whose triangle nose was starting to turn dark blue. Phindo turned to look at Carl and Beckham, who were both pale from the intense cold. He realized that if they continued on the path they were on, they would surely die. "We will go through the mines." Said Phindo. Mondalf looked weaker as he said "So be it."

The Partnership passed south, towards Moria. Carl and Beckham were starting to have color return to their faces, now that they were off the mountain. They kept walking until they heard a gasp from Bufli. "The Walls…of Moria!" Bufli said in awe as he stared at a tall wall that seemed to stretch for miles. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Said Bufli, knocking his axe against the rock. "Yes, Bufli," said Mondalf "even their own masters can't find them, if their secrets are forgotten." "Why does that not surprise me?" said Baljolas. Bufli grumbled, but didn't say anything. The Partnership then started to feel around on the rock for a door. Then, Phindo accidentally tripped over a rock and fell into a large pool of water opposite the rock wall. Jeragorn helped him out of the water and said "Don't disturb the water." Then, the moon appeared in the sky, and the image of a door shone brightly on the rock face. There was some strange writing on the arch of the door. Mondalf read aloud "It reads "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."" "What does that mean?" asked Carl. "It means," said Mondalf "If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Bufli walked over to the door and said "Forget that.", then he banged his head against the stone door. Almost immediately, the door started to form cracks in it. Then, it fell apart completely, and there was a huge hole in the shape of the door where it had once been. After a few moments of stunned silence, Phindo said "Or…that works too." "The old "Dwarf Touch."" Said Bufli, very proud of himself. Unfortunately, all the crumbling rocks had fallen into the water, and, apparently, they had awoken the thing living in the water; a creature known only as the Watcher. As the Partnership started to head into the mine, they didn't notice the water churning wildly. "This is the home of my cousin, Balin." Said Bufli "And they call it a mine!" he started to chuckle "A mine!" Just then, a large tentacle shot up out of the water and grabbed Phindo!

"Phindo!" shouted all the other hobbits. Carl and Beckham grabbed Phindo to prevent him from going into the water, while Ferb hacked away at the tentacle holding him. "Strider!" shouted Ferb. Suddenly, many more tentacles shot out of the water and swatted the other three hobbits aside! As Phindo was pulled up over the water, into the air, Baljolas ran out onto the shore and fired an arrow into the tentacle that was wrapping itself around Phindo's face. Then, Jeragorn and Irvinmir ran out into the water, with their swords drawn, and attacked the Watcher. Despite their efforts, Phindo continued to be lowered towards the Watcher's mouth! Just as he was about to disappear into the Watcher's mouth, Jeragorn jumped up and sliced the tentacle holding him. Irvinmir caught him, and ran into the mine. "Into the mine!" shouted Mondalf. "Baljolas!" shouted Irvinmir, signaling him that they had to get out of here. "Um, I am in the middle of something right now!" shouted Baljolas. They turned to see that the Watcher had, apparently, gotten a tentacle wrapped around Baljolas and was lifting him up! "Oh, for crying out loud!" said Bufli, quite irritated. Bufli then ran out onto the shore and chucked his axe at the tentacle holding Baljolas, slicing clean through it. As Bufli watched his axe go into the water, Baljolas landed on his feet, grabbed Bufli, and ran into the mine just before the entrance caved in.

Standing there in pitch blackness, Ferb said "Well, I guess the only way out now is forwards." Then, Mondalf's staff illuminated the area, revealing the terrified faces of the Partnership. "Ferb is right," said Mondalf "we must now journey to the other side of this mine, but beware; there are things even fouler than Orcs in the deep places of the world." "Well, at least we'll be able to enjoy the hospitality of the Dwarves of Moria." said Bufli. Then, Bufli turned to face Baljolas. "And you!" said Bufli, in an extremely irritated voice, "Your little slip-up cost me a perfectly good axe!" Baljolas looked at him with a "You've got to be kidding me" look on his face, turned around, and walked off into the mine without saying a word. "Oh, we are **not** done with this conversation!" said Bufli as he ran after Baljolas and the others.

**Please R&R!**

**What? That's it. Not every author's note has to be long, Mister High-Expectations!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Mines of Moria

**A/N: I'm so sorry for being so late with this update, but first I was on a vacation, then the computer broke, then I was on a road trip with my family, and I just got back, so, again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience. **

**Oh, and anything that Krrlum says is also in italics. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 9:

The Mines of Moria

The Partnership trudged along in the darkness of the mine, just like they had been doing for three days. The only light in the darkness was the light from Mondalf's staff. Then, they came to a tall spiral staircase surrounded by chains and a deep chasm on one side. As they were walking up it, Mondalf stopped and ran his hand over a rock that had silvery veins running through it. "The wealth of Moria…" he said "…was not in gold…or jewels…" he swung his staff over the chasm, illuminating it, "…but Mithril." The Partnership stared in awe at the rock walls of the chasm, which had hundreds of veins of Mithril running through them, creating beautiful spirals and patterns throughout the rock. As they stared, Mondalf said "Lilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." "Oh, that was a kingly gift." Said Bufli, in surprise. "Yes!" said Mondalf "I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Phindo's eyes widened as he looked down at his shirt.

Later, as they came to a fork in the mine, Mondalf stared at the three doorways that loomed before them. "I don't remember this place." He said. The Partnership rested on the rocks while Mondalf tried to remember which way to go. Phindo looked down into the cavern, and saw a small, shadowy figure leaping from pillar to pillar. Startled, he walked over to where Mondalf was sitting. "There's something down there!" he said. "It's Krrlum." Said Mondalf, without surprise. "Krrlum?" said Phindo, in surprise. "He's been following us for three days." Said Mondalf. "He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dûr!?" asked Phindo. "Escaped?" said Mondalf, before turning to Phindo, "Or was set loose?" Phindo was unsure of why they would set Krrlum loose instead of killing him, but he didn't have time to think about that. "And now the ring has drawn him here." Said Mondalf "He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the ring, as he hates and loves himself." Down in the cavern, small, teal hands grasped the side of a rock pillar, and Krrlum poked his head up and watched the Partnership as they talked. "Perrygol's life is a sad story." Said Mondalf "Yes, Perrygol he was once called, before the ring found him…before it drove him mad." "It's a pity Lilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance!" said Phindo. Mondalf glanced sharply at Phindo and said "Pity? It was pity that made Lilbo change his mind. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Phindo?" Phindo looked down, silently. "Don't be too eager to deal out death in judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Krrlum has some part yet to play, for good or bad, before this is over." In the cavern, Krrlum slunk back into the darkness, his voice echoing off the walls as he said "_Krrrrrrrluum…_" "I wish the ring had never come to me." Said Phindo, with sorrow in his voice "I wish none of this had happened." Mondalf leaned toward Phindo and said "So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Phindo, besides the will of evil. Lilbo was meant to find the ring, in which case you also were meant to have it. And that is an encouraging thought, indeed." Then, Mondalf turned to one of the giant doorways and said "Oh! It's that way."

As the Partnership came into a more open space, the light from Mondalf's staff revealed that they were no longer in the mining tunnels. The light reflected off of ornate columns and designs on the walls. The Partnership reacted in awe and Bufli gasped at the sight. "Behold:" said Mondalf "the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" As the Partnership kept walking, Bufli kept wondering why there weren't any Dwarfs around, and why it seemed that nobody had been in there for years. Suddenly, Bufli spotted a ray of sunlight coming from a chamber, and ran towards it. "Bufli!" said Mondalf urgently, but Bufli paid no attention to Mondalf, instead he ran into the chamber, then stopped and knelt at a small crypt in the center of the chamber. Mondalf went over to Bufli, who was sobbing and saying "No…no…no!", and read the words on the crypt aloud. ""Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria" He is dead, just as I feared." He said. As Bufli continued to mourn over Balin, Beckham accidentally backed into a corpse with an arrow in its chest. Curious, he twisted lightly on the arrow, and the corpse's head fell off and into the well it was perched on with a loud crash. Everyone turned to look at Beckham, who had a guilty look on his face, just as the rest of the corpse fell into the well, dragging chains along with it. It made several loud clanging noises as it fell. After a few moments, Mondalf walked over to Beckham and said "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Suddenly, there was a faint booming noise and the ground shook. Then, there was another, and another, almost like a heartbeat, then it stopped for a second. Then, it started again, only this time it was faster and louder than before, and it seemed to be getting **closer!** As fear crept onto the faces of the Partnership, Phindo unsheathed Sting…and the blade was glowing blue!

"Orcs!" said Baljolas. Irvinmir rushed up to the door of the chamber to see, and arrows protruded from the door, near his face. Jeragorn rushed up to Irvinmir and told the hobbits "Get back! Stay close to Mondalf!" Baljolas tossed weapons to Jeragorn and Irvinmir, who then used them to barricade the door. "They have a cave troll!" said Irvinmir, as a bellow was heard from outside the door. As the Partnership all drew their weapons, Bufli hopped on top of Balin's tomb and brandished the axe that used to be Balin's, which was considerably better than his old axe. And as the door began to break, Bufli shouted "Let them come! There's still one dwarf in Moria that's still alive!" "If things do not go well, that statement may not be true for long." Said Baljolas, who was poised in front of the door and ready to shoot. Just then, the door burst open and hundreds of Orcs came pouring in. Baljolas pierced Orcs with his arrows whenever possible; Jeragorn and Irvinmir slashed through them with their swords; Bufli, who was still getting used to the feel of his new axe, kept hitting them in all the wrong places; Mondalf stunned them with a blow to the head from his staff, and the hobbits kept shoving their swords into kinks in their armor that the others couldn't get to. Suddenly, the cave troll burst into the chamber, with giant chains strapped to its wrists. Baljolas shot it in the shoulder, and it howled in pain as it clasped a hand to the wound. Ferb ducked underneath the troll's legs as its spear landed right where he had been standing moments ago. The troll spotted Ferb again, cowering in the corner of the chamber, and raised its spear to strike. Luckily for Ferb, Jeragorn and Irvinmir started pulling on the troll's chains, jerking him backwards. The troll twisted its arm and whipped Irvinmir across the room, where he landed against a wall. Irvinmir quickly recovered, though, and soon rejoined the heat of battle.

The Partnership continued to battle the troll, since most of the Orcs had been killed already, but the troll was hard to take down. The troll swung its mace at Baljolas, who was on the second level of the chamber, and its mace wrapped itself around a pillar and stuck. Baljolas stamped the chain in place, ran across the chain like it was a tightrope, vaulted onto the back of the troll's neck, and shot an arrow into it. The troll howled as the arrow struck the sensitive piece of flesh on the back of its neck. The troll broke away from the pillar and swung its mace down at the Hobbits, causing them to jump aside. The troll kept trying to hit Phindo, but Phindo kept dodging the mace. Jeragorn turned around and saw the troll coming after Phindo. He picked up a spear from the floor and tried to stab the beast in the leg, but the flesh around its leg was too tough for the spear to penetrate it. The troll grabbed Phindo and lifted him up, but Phindo slashed at its hand with Sting, and the troll dropped him, staring at its injured hand. Jeragorn, Carl, and Beckham tried to lure the troll away from Phindo, but it just smacked them aside with its good hand. Carl and Beckham recovered quickly, but Jeragorn had landed against a pile of broken stone columns, and was too stunned to move. Phindo tried to run, but the troll blocked his path with its spear, throwing him back. And Ferb turned just in time to see the troll take aim with its spear, and watch in horror as it stabbed Phindo in the chest!

The Partnership all turned as Phindo cried out in pain, each one of them with a look of shock on their face. Then, Carl and Beckham charged at the troll, stabbing it mercilessly. Ferb rushed toward Phindo to try and help him. Then, Jeragorn, Baljolas, Irvinmir, and Mondalf all broke out of their shocked trances and charged at the troll, fighting with double the force they had before. Mondalf and Bufli took turns stabbing at the troll and dodging out of range. Then, the troll opened its mouth to roar, and Baljolas shot an arrow into its brain, through its mouth. The troll stopped fighting and flailed its arms at where the arrow was. Then, it gave one last pained howl before collapsing to the ground. There was a moment of silence as everyone gathered around Phindo, who was now lying on his side, clutching his chest. Jeragorn rolled him over onto his back, and he started groaning and gasping for breath. "He's alive!" cried Ferb, in relief. Phindo sat up and said "I'm alright, I'm not hurt." "You should be dead!" said Jeragorn, his eyes wide with surprise "That spear would've skewered a wild boar!" Mondalf smiled and said "I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Phindo grinned and revealed that he had on the Mithril shirt underneath his regular one. "Mithril!" said Bufli, in astonishment "You're just full of surprises, aren't you, Dinner Bell?" Just then, they heard the sound of Orcs out in the hall again. Mondalf looked weary as he said "Quick! To the Bridge of Khazad-dûm!"

**This story is getting more exciting as I write each chapter, isn't it?**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
